


Wedding Nights

by RenlyGenesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slash, Top Draco, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shameless smut that ensues on Draco and Harry's Wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Nights

The emerald eyed man quickly found himself pinned to the wall as soon as they had shut the door to the attached bedroom of their suite. His husbands knee inching it's way between his legs as his mouth was firmly ravished. 

"Damn my father and his Malfoy tendencies, however much I would love I cannot allow our first time as a married couple to happen against a wall." Draco growls out, scooping Harry into his arms then into the center of the large bed along the far wall. 

Harry smirks up at him, "Well, as we have a month, we have plenty of time to knock that off the list." His smirk only grows as he sees Draco's eyes darken with barely restrained lust. 

"And they call me the randy one," Draco breathes out, his lips once more finding their right place against his husbands as he joins his lover on the bed. 

Harry melts into the kiss with a chuckle as his fingers nimbly start removing Draco's clothing. First ridding the Silver eyed man of his shirt, followed quickly by his pants, leaving Draco in his boxers.

"Eager Potter?" Draco questions, moving to do the same to Harry's clothing. 

"Don't you mean Potter-Malfoy?" The Darker man questions with a smirk coloring his breathless tone. 

"Oh I do, it arouses me to no end that this arse will forever and always be mine." Draco growls out, palming the arse in questions as he slides Harry's pants off. 

"Then it's a very good thing that we completely agree," Harry purrs back, tracing Draco's inner thighs. His touches going further and further up, but never quite reaching the end point. 

"You are such a cock tease," His husband groans out, arching up from where their positions were reversed. 

"Am I now?" Harry questions, palming Draco's erection through his boxers. Smirking to himself as his husband moans low in his throat. 

Removing his hand, Harry is shocked to find himself on his back with Draco smirking down at him seconds later. Moving to twine his fingers into his silver eyed lovers hair, he is once more shocked to find that he has been tied to the bed.

"How?" He questions as his husbands devious fingers start tracing down his sides. 

"I have my secrets, though I might be convinced to share them. " Draco purrs, his eyes shining with the increasing amount of lust showing in Harry's eyes, "Though at the moment I would rather ravish my beautiful Gryffindor than talk."

Draco leans over the side of the bed, to grab a small black bag that he had brought with him. His eyes shining with his devious intentions. 

"What is that?" Harry questions, not honestly expecting a response. 

"You shall see, " Is the quietly murmured response as Draco digs around in the bag, before pulling a few items. 

With a wave of his wand Harry is rid of the rest of his clothing, allowing Draco open access to the rest of his body. Harry smirks up at his enamored lover, enjoying how Draco is devouring his form. 

Draco's hand immediately gravitate to Harry's weeping cock, slowly stroking though not giving him the pressure that he so desperately needs. Draco slowly strokes his lover, before speeding up just how Harry likes. 

Though right as Harry was sure he was about to cum, Draco stopped. The emerald eyed man let out a needy whine, having expected an orgasm only to have Draco slowly stroking him again with a chuckle. 

This happens several more times before Draco slips a cock ring on his flushed and beyond aroused lover, "I want you to remember this night for the rest of our lives, for the joy and incredible pleasure. I've spent months learning every single one of your kinks, soft spots, and noises you make. I've even spent time learning your limits, so that way I can make this the single most fulfilling night of your life. I want to see you fall apart under my touch, until the only thing you know is the immense amount of pleasure I can give you." He purrs out, his eyes dark and determined. 

Harry doesn't know how to respond, and luckily doesn't have to as Draco is assaulting his senses with pleasure once more. This time he is playing with Harry's very sensitive nipples. First licking, sucking, and nipping at once before blowing cold air on the peaked heated nubs, causing Harry to squirm in his bonds, before switching to the other side. 

Leaving off with that part of his lovers body Draco starts laving Harry's skin with attention, leaving no expanse of skin untouched. From top to bottom He licks, sucks, and even bites his way down his lovers sensitive body taking pride in the lovely noises leaving his mouth. 

Heading back up Draco attaches his mouth to Harry's neck and jawline, laving that skin with attention until it starts to darken. As Harry shifts, Draco slips a blindfold over his eyes to expand the sensations. 

Harry's world is an explosion of sensations as he feels his husbands mouth around his cock for the first time that night, licking up and down the extra sensitive shaft. Playing Harry's length like and instrument that he had long perfected. 

When Harry feels like he can take no more and with a cry of, "Fuck Draco, fuck me already!" He finally feels a finger slip around his arse to play with his quivering hole.

Suddenly his world changes orientation as he is flipped around face down with his arse in the air, his hips propped up by pillows and his body rebound to the headboard. 

Harry can feel his whole body flush with the embarassment and openness of the position, though in a recess of his mind he knows he loves it. Draco chuckles tracing the reddened lines coursing through his back and backside. 

"You will love what I have planned for you next," Draco promises huskily. 

He wasn't wrong for several minutes finds draco between his legs circling his whole with his tongue. Though feeling strange, Harry cannot deny that it feels incredible especially as occasionally Draco's tongue will momentarily push against the tight ring of muscles before resuming it's previous task. 

That is until Draco hears a particularly needy moan, then he plunges his tongue in, pushing passed the tight ring. He commences to tongue fuck his husband into a needy mess, loving the sounds that are escaping Harry's mouth. 

Pushing a finger in Draco tests his lovers preparation levels, finger fucking him and tongue fucking him simultaneously. This causes Harry's hips to buck and grind down on the pillows desperate for release. 

"PLEASE DRACO!" He cries out loudly. 

Draco chuckles before thrusting into the hilt with a low groan. Harry nearly screams at finally being filled, especially as his talented lover had managed to hit his prostate on the first thrust. 

Though Draco didn't feel near as long as usual. It took feeling a vibrating around his rim to realize that Draco was currently wearing a toy of his own to satisfy them both. 

As the silver eyed man waited for his husband to adjust properly he took Harry's own cock ring off, holding his husband in his palm as he did an experimental thrust. Harry came silently screaming at that moment, taken off guard by the extreme orgasm that ripped out of him without any warning.

With a groan Draco starts to thrust slowly into his boneless husband, waiting for him to recuperate. As soon as Harry was starting to stir again, Draco gripped his length and started thrusting faster while palming his smaller husband. 

Harry starts to make noises loudly again as he can already feel another orgasm coming along. Draco doesn't slow the pace releasing Harry from his bonds to bounce the other man in his lap, still gripping his husbands length as he goes deeper than before. 

Reaching under Harry Draco releases his own cock ring as soon as he feels his lover is about to hit the edge. Also pulling the blindfold off his lover's eyes wanting to watch Harry's world shatter into pleasure through those emerald depths. Allowing both of them to reach their orgasms. 

With a cry of, "DRACO!" and, "HARRY!" both men found their releases in each others tangled embrace. Their eyes lock as they come down from their pleasurable highs, loving and sated desire swimming among their depths. 

After a few moments of simply basking in the post orgasmic bliss they clean themselves and the sheets up, before spooning each other. 

"I really love you." Harry whispers against his new husbands shoulder. 

"Why, because I just gave you the best orgasms of your life?" Draco teases, stroking Harry's hair. 

"That and no one had really ever taken the time to get to know me beyond Ron and Hermione and there isn't any way you couldn't have pulled that off without knowing me very well." Harry tells him with a sappy smile. 

"Well I love you too, though I'm now exhausted so I will talk to you more in the morning Harry Potter- Malfoy," Draco says with a large yawn. 

"Deal," Harry murmurs back as they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had so much fun writing this as the 19th chapter of my Scandalous Potions and Twittering Reporters fic that I had to make it an individual PWP. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please comment! Have a great day!


End file.
